The Regenerateing bastard
by Eriko Akikuro
Summary: Leons in a kick-some-ass mood when Cloud comes back to Merlin's house. Heheh read the rest to find out why. LXC and partial CXS ending with LXC happy ending story


**Tifa: ok this is it! my big break!**

**Cloud:whats she talking about?**

**Leon: NOOOOOOOO clue! **

**Yuffie: Yea Tif your only mentioned in this fic**

**Tifa:SHUT UP OR VINCENT DIES!**

**Yuffiehowls in furry NOOOOO! He's such a hawt sexy vampire you cant kill him!...besides im...**

**Cloud:YUFFIE SHUT UP YOUR GIVING AWAY THE STORY!**

**Leonsigh **

**Yuffie and Tifa together: WHY DONT YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GO HAVE MAN SEX?!**

**Leon: raises eyebrow at Cloud. Ya wanna?**

**Cloud: Squeeeeeee! runs off to bedroom**

**Leon: Later yalldoes coolness man wave**

* * *

"But why?!"

"Cause he's damn fuckin' hot that's why!" Leon yelled cruelly

"But …but Leon…you can't just walk away from me like this we were together for years. WE WERE HAPPY!"

Leon rounded on the man. "Were, Irvine, we were happy. Now I'm happy and you have a problem with it! I don't even have a chance with him and I'd rather die trying than be held back by someone that used me! That's all you are, Irvine, the user. You never loved me! You used me and now. Now I'm done! And I'm going to love someone the way they deserve to be loved!"

Hurt spread across the cowboys face. It was true. As long as Leon wasn't with anyone else he didn't mind the unspoken-no physical contact rule. But now Leon wanted contact with someone else and it pissed him off. Leon stood pointing an accusing finger at his ex. He was acting on his feelings, which didn't happen too much, so it was damn scary for Yuffie to walk up and see her bestest friend\unwillingly proclaimed big brother pointing an enraged finger at his ex boyfriend and to see the steam rising off of him in the winter air. The poor ninja almost cried but she succeeded where Irvine failed. The tears started streaming and all he could do was straighten himself up and walk away with the little pride and dignity he had left. Yuffie took a slow step towards Leon and he rounded on her with a death glare. Now the tears came for her. "I'm ssssorrrry, Leon!" Leon dropped his glare and ridged stance immediately and wrapped his strong arms around the poor sobbing ninja girl. "Ohh Yuffie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I didn't think it was you. I thought someone was coming to tell me off for yelling or something stupid. " Yuffie took a big breathe and let it out shakily still holding tight to her protector. "No, I…I came because of Cloud" She said burying her face into his shoulder. She felt Leon's muscles tense and that was all she needed to know. "Leon, Im going to tell you but promise you'll do whats best for Cloud and not only what you want? You're the best at doing that but promise? Please."

"Yuffie what does he want me to do?" The small ninja took a deep breathe "He's scared. He wants you." She looked up at him proudly. "He asked for Leon. Only Leon. Not even me, Leon. Cloud and I have been friends for so long we don't remember not being friends. And he asked for you." She hugged him tightly and disappeared quickly into the snowy landscape.

Leon walked to the house at a brisk pace, when he stepped inside Aerith gave him her warm smile, the one he had fallen in love with. "He's in your room. I didn't think you'd mind sharing. Yuffie is a growing girl and its hard for her to be pent up in the same room as me and Tifa." He raised an eyebrow at her and she winked then raised her voice so anyone nearby could hear." Besides Merlin was threatening to use an extension charm and I'd like to hold onto part of the house." She smiled at him and went back drying the plate in her hand. He quickly took the steps and turned the right down the hall to his room right around the corner on the left. He placed a hand on the knob to open it but something he heard made him stop short. A sound that wrenched his heart apart and all his insides, Cloud crying softly into a pillow. He pushed the door open slowly and shut it behind him quietly. Silently he walked to his bed where Cloud was sobbing face down in his pillow. He kneeled down next to the bed and placed a strong hand on Cloud's back. Cloud jumped a foot in the air and came back down breathing harder than ever. When he saw Leon he slumped down and choked on another sob. "C..Cl.loud what happened?" Leon was surprised at the slip in his voice. Cloud looked up at him. "Im sorry I jumped. I thought Aerith had gotten HIM." Leon wanted to hold him so bad. He stood up and then sat on the edge of the bed. He undid his boots and let them fall to the floor. He crawled across the bed and sat crosslegged against the wall with his sobbing angel, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair, to hold him to his chest, to kiss what ever was wrong better. Cloud sobbed a bit more. "Cloud? Why are you crying?" Leon coaxed gently. The sobbing ceased partially as if he were holding his breathe. He stared straight ahead "because I'm in love." Leon stiffened a bit and relaxed is this what Yuffie ment by do whats best for Cloud? NO then why was Cloud crying? "But…If your in love you should be happy."

"You'd think that huh? He said a bit bitterly. Cloud leaned across the bed and switch on Leon's stereo and it began to blare Three days Grace –Pain. Leon winced but swore he saw a smile twitch the distraught mans lips. When Cloud leaned back against the wall taking in the music Leon caught a glimpse of something that terrified him. "Cloud?"

"hn?" Leon uncrossed his legs and crawled in front of Cloud to face the angel. A solitary tear ran down Leon's face and after that he was outraged. He took Cloud's face gently in his hands and ran a thumb softly over the bruise that ran the entire length of the left side of Clouds angelic face. "Cloud, who the did this?" Leon whispered deadlily. Cloud got a grim, bitter, almost emotionless look on his face "He did." Leon's eyes widened in rage, but softened as his finger ran a bit too hard over Clouds now blue and purple bruise. Cloud hissed quickly and jerked involuntarily. "Im sorry" Leon consoled. "I was angry Ill be more careful. You need to get that tended to a bit." Cloud shook his head "No, I want him to see what he did to me inside and out when I tear out his heart."

"His heart hm?" Leon was pretending to examine the bruise but was caressing Clouds untouched jaw line. Cloud noticed. "Yea" He said softly. "why?" Leon shrugged looking into clouds eyes. "Very poetic. I was planning on ripping out his entrails myself. I guess it all comes down to how the person has offended you." Cloud had stopped breathing he feel Leon's warm breathe on his face and Leon could feel the heat of Clouds tears. "Yea…I guess." Cloud managed. Leon leaned his head to the right avoiding the horrific bruise and placed his lips firmly on Clouds. Plunging his tongue into the heat of Clouds mouth he played it across the most sensitive areas of clouds perfection. When he pulled away Cloud looked the equivalent of a drunken stupor. Leon leaned very close his lips brushing the top of Cloud's ear. "I'm going to tear him limb from limb." All Cloud manage after that was a faint whisper. "Thank you." Leon pulled his angel towards him and held the small man to his chest. Cloud groaned from pain and Leon laid him down gently on the bed. He stripped away the heavy oversized fake leather jacket that he only assumed belonged to sephiroth. The white t-shirt Cloud wore beneath was pulled up a bit and revealed a breathe taking sight, more bruises. Leon stripped of Clouds shirt and found that old healing bruises wound their way up clouds chiseled perfect torso. What monster would do this? Leon quickly found a shirt big enough to be oversized for Cloud and slid it on him. He stripped away the belt boots and socks but left the jeans because he felt that would be going a little to far for Cloud. Leon stripped out of all his clothing but replaced his leather pants with denim jeans. Crawling softly under the blankets Leon did the only natural thing he could do. Wrap his arms around his love and pull him close. Cloud responded by cuddling into his arms and up against his chest. A thought occurred to Leon that made him sick to his stomach. That the only reason Cloud was letting him hold him was because he was asleep and that prick sephiroth probably held him every night. Involuntarily he loosed his hold on the man. He felt like he was taking advantage of him in his time of need. Right when he was at the point of going to sleep downstairs on the couch he felt cloud move. He looked back to see the blonde staring at him with bright blue eyes. "Thank you." He whispered again.

"Well you didn't expect me to let HIM get away with all this did you? Or were you referring to the change of cloaths because I kind of like that shirt I'd like it back. " Cloud smiled. "I've never heard you joke around."

"Im joking?" But leon smiled softly. "Hm, two in one day. I think you set a record Leonhart" He smiled softly and Leon couldn't resist the urge. He extended his hand and wiped a few stray blonde hairs out of the angels face. Cloud smiled. "But really, thank you for making me feel wanted."

"Cloud ," Leon said in shock "Your always wanted. I mean come on Yuffie has three Calendars. One for all her evil maniacle plans, one for the actual date, and one for all the times you promise to visit. You're wanted."

"Leon, you know what I mean….With him…Im..im a possession. Im not a person. Im not to be cared for, It doesn't matter what I want, It was always what I did wrong that mattered most." Leon couldn't breathe. He pulled Cloud to him as gently as he could so as not to hurt the bruises and whispered sadly. "How could you ever do anything wrong?" Cloud smiled with his face resting on Leon's chest. "You'd be surprised." They both slept peacefully this way all night and all through the early hours of the morning until…

OH WE'RE NEVER GONNA QUIT AINT NOTHIN WRONG WITH IT JUST ACTIN LIKE WE'RE ANIMALS! …YOUR BESIDE ME ON THE SEAT AND CONTROL HOW FAST WE GO BY JUST HOW HARD YOU WANNA SQUEEZE. ITS HARD TO STEER WHEN YOUR BREATHIN IN MY EAR THAT I GOT BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL WHILE YOU GOT BOTH HANDS ON MY GEAR! …WE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS!

Leon rose slowly with a glare that gave new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill". Yuffie stood cutely in the middle of the room, feet together, both hands on the handle of a boom-box, and a grin the size of Mickey's Castle spread across her face. It was so cute that Leon almost could have forgiven her right then but then Cloud groaned from beside him and rolled over. Yuffie's eyes lit up and her grin, if possible, got bigger. She then ran from the room yelling for Aerith and Cid. Leon stood and walked to the door, locked it, and then wandered back to the bed in the darkness. Sliding in next to Cloud again he stretched out and Cloud immediately curled up under his arm and laid his head on Leon's shoulder." Another who knows how many minutes of sheer bliss passed before Leon heard a knock on the door. It was more of a rap and seemed soft but firm. Aerith was the only ones in this house that knocked on his door and Aerith was much more timid. Leon got out of bed yet again and strode quickly to the door. Grabbing his gunblade from sheer force of habit. He opened the door slightly and was surprised to see Cid wearing a grim disapproving look. Cid knew Leon was gay so what was going on. Did he disapprove of Cloud? No that's not it. "Leon, someone is here to see Cloud." Leon stiffened and pulled his gunblade through the door first before stepping out so that the door was slightly crack but no one could see into the room. "Really? It's funny that I'm being addressed like it's my choice. Why are you asking me Cid? Who is it?" Cid hung his head. "I had to let HIM in Leon Aerith gave me" he shuddered "Nevermind. Im sorry but Cloud is his boyfriend."

"Really Cid? That's funny cuz last I check its not traditional nor acceptable to beat the living hell out of your boyfriend. Or am I just _old fashion_?" Leon replied spitefully. Cid was shocked needless to say, Leon never talked to anyone in the house like that. Especially not Cid, Cid was like a father to Leon. But here he stood fumeing mad and glareing at Cid. Cid blinked "I..I..I didn't know. Ill tell him to go."

"Who little ol' me?" Sephiroth stood at the top of the stairs looking all cut,charming, and menacing. Leon pulled his gunblade out from between him and Cid. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I only came to talk to Cloud."

"Funny, I didn't take you to be the talking type at all when I was fixing up his burises last night." Leon growled. Sephiroth glared at him "I don't know why Im even talking to you."

"Maybe because Im the one with a gunblade standing between you and the man you've decided to make your personal punching bag."

"Are you now?" He replied smoothly. Leon felt a presence next to him and felt Cloud's hand brush his.

"Leave."Cloud said quietly

"Gladly, after you." He said gestureing to the stairs.

"No" Cloud shook his head, "You don't control me anymore get the fuck out all by yourself."

"How dare you." HE hissed back. Cloud took Leon's hand and held on tight for support. And Leon knew this was the first time Cloud had stood up to his soon to be ex bf

"After all I've done for you," HE continued "after all I helped you achieve, you're going to walk out and leave me for this." He gestured to Leon. Cloud released Leons hand and took a step forward. "Excuse me Cid." He smiled at the old man and turned back to Leon. Taking in the messy brown hair; bare chest; worn, holy blue jeans and the gun-blade in his hand. He then turned to Sephiroth and looked him up and down quickly with out even really looking at him. He looked into his ex tormentors face and brightly said "YUP!" Sephiroth's hand flew before Leon could react, Cloud flew across the hall way and slammed into the wall next to Leon's bedroom door. Cid flew into an uprage but Leon was already there striking a gash acrossed the enemies face and shooting a blast right into his ribs. "DON'T! TOUCH! HIM! EVER! AGAIN!" He barked menacingly. Sephiroth's hand rose to his cheek where blood was streaming. "Get out." Cid growled in an outrage. He followed the bastard down the steps . Yelling at Aerith to get back when she came scurrying over to heal his wounds. "Get upstairs if ya wanter heal som'un. Clouds the human one that's hurt. You cant heal bastards.Besides they always seem to regenerate on there own." Aerith hurried upstairs to find Leon already holding an very beat up Cloud in his lap to his chest. Aerith gasped at the site of the already forming bruise. Cloud turned towards her when he heard and she squealed at the site of the rest of his face. "Oh my god how did he mange all that so fast?"

"He didn't! Do you really think I would let that happen?! Im fucking pissed enough that this happened period much less this side when I was standing there." Aerith hung here head a bit but got right to healing the newest bruise. The old one it was better to let it heal itself she explained. When Cloud Complained that the healing made him feel worse than the bruise itself would have Leon slipped a hand up under the black shirt and up his washboard abbs and whispered something in his ear that Aerith couldn't hear but assumed she didn't want to know when Cloud turned red and giggled. Aerith hurried downstairs and Leon picked up his boyfriend and took him back into their room and went straight for the bed. Before laying them both down he whispered. "You chose rugged over riches." Cloud smiled and kissed him deeply . "Everytime" He replied. It would have been an amazing moment but…

Yuffie once again standing in the doorway with her boom-box, same cute way, except this time it was playing "HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Leon was on the verge of strangleing the teen but Cloud had walked over to her turned down the volume and pressed pause. "I like my girlfriend just fine thanks. Go find your own."

"Maybe I will." She grinned

"Cloud?" Leon asked softly

"Hm?"

"I do believe we've created a lesbian."

"We?" Cloud snorted. "Who told her to hang out with Riku and Sora?"

Leon shook his head No they do there thing in private most. I believe you're the one who told her to go chill with Axel and Roxas last Holloween. When Roxas was "soooooooo scared!"

They both laughed. Then they heard from the hall. "Nah, it was me guys. I told her to hang out with Tifa." Cloud froze imagining Aerith trying to turn someone lesbian. Of coarse it was Leon's civic duty to take his mind of such disturbing matters. He turned Clouds head with one finger and planted a deep kiss on him. Leon scooted them over to the bed and laid Cloud down. Straddling him he began to pull the shirt off. "What are you doing?" Cloud breathed.

"MY civic duty" Leon grinned taking Cloud into his mouth yet again and exploring every small nuisance of Cloud that there was to be had. "Cloud?" Leon asked breathing hard as he pulled away. Cloud could only manage a small moan as an answer. Leon Leaned up over his future and stared at the angel's innocent blue eyes. "I love you" Cloud stared back as if trying but not truly understanding the words that had been said. Leon hung his head arms still holding him above the amazing man on hi bed. He felt small hands enclose his face and pull him down. Soft lips pressed gently against his. They trialed across his jaw line and down his neck until the Cloud was sucking on the sensitive tissue attaching the neck and shoulder. Leon was writhing in the sheer sensuality. Cloud pulled away and looked him in the eye breathlessly, "I loved you first" A smile spread across Leon's face and he continued to gently rage Clouds body. Knowing now he had all of eternity to do so because nothing…nothing would ever take Cloud from him.\

* * *

Ok If you like this please review. I cant promise cookies or plushies on this one cuz someone told me they'd give me cookies and a plushie sad face/pout and they never did. They told me they locked them in a trunk to keep them away from Yuffie but what they didnt know is...IM YUFFIE! WAHOOOOOOO! swings from chandelear goes to look up how to spell chandelear Later yall review alot and ill keep writing if not then ill quit evil eyes hehe i know waht really works mwahahahaha 


End file.
